Remember Me
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: AU. Killian Jones has been seeking his vengeance for 300 years and it pulls him back into the Enchanted Forest. A chance meeting in a tavern brings him face to face with Princess Emma, the reincarnation of his lost love. As she is plagued with memories she can't place Killian sweeps her away the only way he knows how, to keep her hidden from everyone but himself.
1. Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is an AU take on a Princess Emma and Captain Hook tale. Milah's appearance has been altered to fit with this story. All characters and places belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended with the creation of this story.**

* * *

Killian Jones was a man of determination and patience. He needed the two traits to live as long as he had, especially in Neverland. The only thing that could fuel his seemingly never ending battle for vengeance was the anger he felt. The all consuming need to rid himself of his anger by skinning the crocodile that robbed him of everything.

And the way for him to dull that anger, if only for a moment, was to drown himself in rum. However the amber liquid that spilled from his cheap tin mug wasn't anything he could lose himself in. He may look young but Killian Jones knew his drink. He sighed into the poor tasting alcohol and stood, avoiding the sleeping drunk that decided to pass out right next to the corner table he had grabbed in the tavern.

He wove in and out of the fights and loud conversation, focusing on the barmaid he could charm to give him the better rum. He made it to the bar without joining a single fight, which he took pride in, and whistled for the woman's attention.

It took a record two minutes to not only convince the barmaid to give him the better alcohol but also to join him in the room he had rented upstairs. He may be on a quest to avenge his lost love but he was a man after all and meaningless sex was the game he was best at.

He waited in his dark corner once more, nursing his precious cup, and watching the barmaid work. She gave him an hour before she could escape with him for the night and he smirked into his cup. He knew he would leave this one like all the rest, early in the morning with no goodbye. It was the way he worked and he would never let himself get close to a woman. He couldn't risk repeating the past.

After the hour had passed, and Killian could feel the rum taking affect, the barmaid sauntered over and held out her hand for him to take. He stood and placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her through the maze of men. When they reached the stairs he turned around out of habit to scan the room one last time. When his eyes fell on a familiar blond head he felt his heart stop.

He knew it couldn't be her, it wasn't possible, but the rum in his system guided him into other ideas. He wanted to run down the stairs and grab her, hold on tight, and never let go. He left the barmaid on the stairs, ignoring her calls to him, and let his feet carry him across the bar.

The woman he had set his eyes on stood at the bar, shifting from foot to foot. She was clearly nervous and backed away from several men who had made loud comments about her. In his drunken state Killian almost buried his hook deep into each man's neck.

He finally stumbled to the girl and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. His heart hammered in his chest as familiar green eyes stared back at him. His eyes grew wide and the girl stood shocked for a moment at being man handled in such a way. He smiled and her, finding his hand had already moved to cup her cheek.

"Milah?" He whispered her name and she stared, transfixed for a moment before her perfect green eyes narrowed on him. He felt the sharp point of a dagger trained on his most intimate area and he froze. He couldn't understand why Milah was treating him like this and the alcohol that hummed in his veins refused to see logic. This was his Milah, returning to him at last.

She finally opened her mouth a speak and Killian could focusing on nothing but her lips and the things he would like to do to them.

"I'm not this Milah girl," she spat out, "and I would appreciate if you would be so kind as to remove your hand from my face."

"You're not Milah?" The rum spoke for him as he let his hand drop back to his side. Slowly the dagger was removed and hidden once again. "Who are you?"

She stood for a moment and he could see the decision to tell him the truth was rolling around her head.

"I'm Emma."

He smiled at her once more, feeling a light euphoria wash over him.

_Emma._

* * *

Emma Swan was a girl of stubbornness and ingenuity. These two traits always came in handy, however they clashed horribly with her life. She was a Princess, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and the sole heir of her kingdom. So in that manner, her rebellious streak was severely frowned upon.

It wasn't that hard for her to get past her guards most of the time. They were usually busy with watching the different women coo at them from afar. Emma had to roll her eyes most of the time at their antics but she would never bring it up to her parents. If they found out how idiotic her guards could be under the influence of a pretty face she would never be able to go anywhere on her own.

Earlier that morning they came running as Emma woke from her recurring dreams with a scream. As she reassured them she was safe her mind continued to wander to her dream world. Constantly she was transported to a ship, a _pirate_ ship, and the open waters. The scent of the ocean continued to linger around her and she could see the silhouette of a man on the ship. He reached out for her and every time she got a glimpse of his face pain seared though her chest and she woke up.

In the late afternoon, after her parents had met her for dinner, Emma was able to slip away in record time. It only took three minutes for her to scale down the vines unwisely placed next to her balcony and get to the tree she kept her street clothes in. She had to stop for a moment and breath as images from her dream bombarded her. She touched her lips as ghostly sensations reminded her of an imaginary lover. She shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

From there it was easy to walk through the forest and get to a main road where she could follow it to the small town outside the palace. She frequented the tavern too many times for her to count and they never mentioned her uncanny resemblance to the princess.

When she finally reached the tavern it was several hours past sundown and she craved a mug of ale. She entered the warmth of the tavern and smiled a little to herself. In this place she wasn't treated as a fragile doll, instead her fierce temper was known by most of the daily patrons and any new men that tried to sweep her off her feet were well aware of it by the end of the night. She double checked that her dagger was concealed in her sleeve and proceeded to the bar. Her hood fell off on the way when an overly drunken man made a grab for her arm. Her dagger at his throat made a quick end to his advances and she gave him a too sweet smile.

She slipped through the crowd and made her way to the bar. As a couple of men made too loud comments about what they would like to do to her she shifted on her feet, deciding whether to ignore them or confront them. Just as she had decided to put an end to their comments a warm hand gripped her arm and spun her around.

She found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes that were strikingly familiar. She studied his face for a moment as the surprise passed through her mind and anger took root. How dare this man touch her in such a way. He was going to pay for that. Suddenly his hand came to her cheek and his calloused fingers were sending shocks of aching familiarity through her.

"Milah?" He whispered to her and she could remember his voice but not place it. It was so familiar yet she knew she would have remembered a face like his. Her dagger slipped into her hand and she pointed it downward, letting it sit near his thigh. His eyes widened in surprise and she mentally congratulated herself for besting him. The name continued to ring in her head and Emma couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard it before.

_Milah._

"I'm not this Milah girl," she spat out, ignoring the hurt that flashed in his eyes, "and I would appreciate if you would be so kind as to remove your hand from my face."

"You're not Milah?" She stared at him hard for a moment before his hand left her face. Emma waited a heartbeat before pulling the weapon back up her sleeve. "Who are you?"

She stood for a moment and debated on whether or not to tell this man who she was. She figured if he was drunk enough he would not remember her name in the morning.

"I'm Emma."

He smiled at her as a predator would smile at his prey. She took a step back from him and sat down on one of the bar stools. She was prepared to run if needed.

"Killian Jones," he bowed to her, slightly stumbling, "Captain of the Jolly Roger."

"You're a pirate." He smiled at her again and she turned to the bar. The barmaid was nowhere to be seen and Emma was growing more agitated by the minute. Abruptly she got up and fled the tavern, intent on going home and putting the strange incident out of her mind. She heard the door open and close again and rolled her eyes.

Killian caught up to her and Emma fought the urge to just punch him. She wasn't stupid though and caught sight of the hook he had tried to hide from her view. She knew if she started a fight right away then she'd lose.

"It's not safe for a young lady like yourself to be walking alone," he flashed her another smile, "allow me to escort you back to your husband."

"I'm not married," she responded quickly, annoyed that he had insinuated such a thing. She was almost eighteen and had her whole life in front of her. She realized he had asked for a different reason when his smile grew wider.

"Interesting."

"I don't need an escort" she shot back to him, stomping ahead of him and toward the wood. He caught up in only a few seconds and Emma stopped. "Do you mind not stalking me? Thanks."

She turned on her heal again and continued to walk. She didn't hear footsteps following her and smiled a little, grateful for the moment of silence.

"As you wish." The simple words floated to her and made her stop. She had heard that phrase before. She knew she had. She just couldn't place where it was the she had heard those specific words.

Emma continued to walk and for a few minutes thought that he had finally left her alone. However years of living under strict protection made her keenly aware of when someone was discreetly following her. He must have been a few yards away and Emma bent down pretending to fix her boot.

She grabbed a large stick and carried it with her for a few more feet before veering off the path and into the woods. After a few moments she ducked behind a large tree. She heard his quiet curse as he lost sight of her. She counted his steps and as he neared the tree she swung out. She felt the branch connect with his head and he fell back.

She smirked as he didn't move for a few moments, finally content with walking home on her own. She left him in the forest and made her way back to the palace, all too happy to put this bizarre man behind her.


	2. Birthday

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They truly help to give me creativity and let me know that people are interested in the story. Enjoy the next chapter and please review so I know what it is you as readers would like to see out of this story!**

* * *

"Emma!"

Startled, the young princess opened her eyes and looked across the table to her mother. She had barely touched her dinner and both of her parents were staring at her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"As I was saying," Snow continued, rolling her eyes, "Have you decided what dress to wear for your birthday tomorrow night?"

Emma pushed the food around her plate, "Not yet. I figured you would just pick it out for me."

"Wise choice," her father chuckled.

"Your tutor mentioned you've been distracted lately," Snow frowned, "and you've hardly eaten in the last week. Emma what is going on with you?"

"Just birthday jitters," she answered quickly. She would never tell her parents of the blue eyes that continued to haunt her dreams. Nor would she tell them of the extremely handsome face they rested upon. She could still feel the burn of his skin on hers and the dreams were only getting more intense.

"You know," her mother smiled slightly, bringing Emma out of her daydreams once more, "I've been hearing rumours that several Kingdoms are sending their Princes for a certain Princess's hand in marriage. People began arriving a few days ago while you were hiding away in your room."

"Snow," her father warned. Most people knew that Emma tried to avoid the topic of marriage at all costs. She didn't want to marry young and waste her life away. Her mother, however, had other ideas and was under the notion that Emma would find her own Prince Charming at her birthday ball. It would be her eighteenth birthday, one marked usually by betrothal in her land.

"I'm just saying."

"_Snow."_

"_Charming._"

Emma stood up abruptly, ignoring the looks her parents threw her. She turned and walked as calmly as she could toward the doors. She paused and looked back to her parents.

"If you two will excuse but I feel that I am not welcome in this conversation of _my_ future. I will be retiring to bed because I have to wake early tomorrow. Good night." She turned around once more and stormed back to her room, not looking at any of the strange looks she received. She pretended she couldn't hear her parents call after her.

As she entered her room she took one look around making sure everything was in order. She undressed quickly, flinging her clothing around the room. Not caring if it would become wrinkled on her floor. She put her robe on and walked out to her balcony, hoping that the cool wind could clear her mind.

She watched the dwindling lights of the village fade away as night took hold. She wished desperately that she could escape from the year that was ahead of her. She wasn't stupid and knew she would be married within the year. While her parents were not cruel to marry her off to just anyone they were realistic

and she knew that she would have to marry eventually.

She sighed and cursed herself slightly for looking forward to the man that her dreams brought her.

_Killian._

She turned around and walked back into her room, pausing to glance over her shoulder. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

_Milah. Emma. Milah. Emma. Milah. Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma._

Killian continued to let the name roll around in his head. He used it as his mantra as he woke, dazed and slightly confused, in the middle of the woods. The throbbing in his jaw made him proud in a way, knowing that this woman had bested him. It made him want her even more.

It had only taken a matter of hours to find out exactly who Emma was. The Princess of the kingdom, which was exactly his luck. It had taken only one day to bribe his way into her birthday ball. It had only been three days and he had his planned mapped out to an exact point. He wouldn't let her slip away.

He bid his time by quietly contemplating what he would do with _his_ Princess once he had her. He waited patiently, a game that Captain Hook excelled at. He would sneak into the castle and plan his escape or watch the Princess look out from her balcony. How he wanted to steal her away right then and there.

The night of the party came and Killian took his time preparing himself. He had bought everything for the night earlier, glad that it was a masked ball. The big unveiling of the Princess was at midnight but he would have her whisked away long before that. As he finished readying himself a knock sounded at his door. He called for whoever it was and Smee stuck his head in.

"It's almost time Captain."

"I know."

"And you'll be back before midnight?"

"We will be long gone before midnight," Hook grabbed his small dagger, concealing it in his boot before making his way up to the deck, "Don't worry yourself Mr. Smee. Just make sure the Jolly Roger is ready for our departure. I should be back in no less than two hours time."

"Yes Captain."

Killian nodded to his crew before departing to the castle. He had to keep himself in check or else he would just run to the castle and snatch her away in front of everyone. He had already planned on how to get her alone, had already found a passage way he could use to get out of the castle. Tonight would go smoothly.

When Killian finally reached the ball he walked into the ballroom, throwing his dazzling smile at any woman who looked at him. He wasn't worried about her being concealed though, he would recognize her anywhere. His eyes searched the room, landing on the King and Queen dancing happily with people of both the court and the village. He liked the way they ruled, unlike the King he had turned his back on so long ago.

He stood in the shadows, ignoring the glances and flirts he had received. He scanned the room once more, his patience slowly thinning when he spotted her. She was dancing with some royal from a visiting Kingdom. She looked beautiful in a red gown that showed her curves in a way that was modest but left little to the imagination. The Prince swept her across the floor but he could see the strain in her shoulders and the false smile plastered to her face.

Jealousy sprang in him watching another man touch what was _his_. He had to remind himself that this was not Milah. This was Emma. Another woman who shared the beauty of his love. He waited as the song finished but before he could pounce another Prince jumped in. She looked just as uncomfortable as before but danced with him none the less.

It took nearly an hour before Emma escaped the dancing and Killian was able to follow her. She left the ballroom, heading toward the gardens he had wandered around earlier. She was alone and as he stalked behind her he made sure no one would follow them.

Killian watched as she sat down on a bench, taking her mask off. She stared at it for a few moments before throwing the mask into the nearest flower bush. She placed her face in her hands and her shoulders began to shake. He moved from the shadows now, approaching her silently.

"Are you alright?" he asked and watched as she jumped up. She turned around, clearly not recognizing him right away. She wiped at the tears that had fallen on her face.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him and his heart pounded in his chest. He was _so_ close.

" You're not supposed to have seen me until midnight and that's still two hours away."

"I'm not one to follow the rules." He smirked at her and walked forward. She moved back, going to the flower bush she had thrown her mask into.

"I should really get back to the ball," she said, still searching for her mask, "They'll be looking for me."

"Oh we're quite alone here," Killian commented, grabbing the powder from his satchel. Just a pinch of it and Emma would be asleep for hours.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" She asked as she turned back, fastening the mask on her face once more. She looked at him then, as he stood in the light. Recognition ran through her eyes and she stumbled back, almost falling into the bush.

"_You._"

"_Me._" He smirked at her, taking another step forward.

"Leave me alone." She looked around wildly, trying to find a way to escape.

"No. I don't think I will." She bolted to his right but he reached out and caught her arm. As her momentum swung her back around to him he blew the dust in her face. Immediately her eyes rolled back and she fell forward into his arms.

He caught her and stumbled back, adjusting his balance before picking her up. It took only ten minutes to make his way out of the castle. The walk back to his ship was much shorter now that he had exactly what he wanted. Anyone that passed simply thought that the young couple had too much fun at the ball and didn't question him.

As soon as he set foot on his ship they left the dock. He raced to his room, carefully going down the stairs as to not drop her. He placed her in his bed, tucking the blankets around her. Removing the mask Killian gently stroked her cheek. He wanted to touch her more, make her squirm beneath him in want but knew he had to take his time. She may have Milah's face but she didn't have her memories.

Killian smiled down at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She shifted in her sleep, sighing contentedly. She was finally his and he would never let her go.


	3. Confrontation

Emma opened her eyes, momentarily confused. She looked around the cabin she was in and instantly recognized it from her dreams. She sighed and sat up, thinking she was in yet another dream. The man was nowhere to be found and Emma took this moment to look around. She peeked at the books that were haphazardly thrown around, at the unfinished food on the table, and the closet that was slightly ajar.

The door above the steps opened up and the man in question walked down, smiling at her.

"Feeling well rested?"

Emma didn't answer him. She never answered him in the dreams. Instead she walked around, waiting for the illusion to play out in front of her.

Instead he stood, staring at her. His smile dropped a bit and he looked at around the room, scanning it for a brief moment. Emma fidgeted with her robe, reveling in the soft satin. She had never worn this in her dreams before.

"Have you gone mute, love?" The man smiled at her once more and Emma looked around. She expected someone else to be standing behind her. He had never questioned her existence before. When she dreamed it was almost as though she was in someone else's mind.

"Yes I'm talking to you." Emma's eyes snapped to his as he took a step toward her. She backed up, hitting her back on the cabinet behind her. The wood felt real to her. Too real for it to be a dream.

"Emma?" His voice questioned her and she looked around frantically. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to wake from this dream turned nightmare.

She felt his hand on her arm and she willed herself to wake up in her bed in the castle. Safe and sound. Far away from the dreamland of hers.

When she opened her eyes again he was standing close, too close, to her.

"This isn't a dream." She whispered to herself. He stared at her perplexed.

"Of course not."

"This isn't a dream."

"No. It's not."

"This isn't a dream." The words were a mantra to her. Reality was suddenly crashing down on her. The garden. The stranger with the familiar eyes. The powder.

She pushed at the chest that was suffocating her personal space. He stepped back, giving her room to breathe. She glared at him.

"Why isn't this a dream? Why am I not waking up? Why are you real?" She assaulted him with her questions as she paced past him, toying with the lace on the robe that wasn't hers. She didn't want to worry about who had undressed her last night. There were more important matters for her mind to focus on at the moment.

"Emma," he reached for her and she slapped his hand away, "you need to calm down."

She rounded on him, pointing an accusing finger in his face, "You have _no_ right to tell me to calm down. Who are you? Why did you follow me from the tavern and where have you taken me?"

He bowed slightly to her, but she figured it was out of mockery, "My name is Captain Killian Jones and you, my lady, are aboard the Jolly Roger."

"I can't be. This _has_ to be a dream. This is my dreamland."

"I beg your pardon?"

She whirled around and paced once more, "I come here almost every night. You're there and I'm there but I'm not there and we're on this damn boat. Then all of a sudden _you_ show up and it become real. It all becomes real."

"Emma," he reached for her again and she stopped, staring at the offending hand. How dare he try to get under her skin.

"Why have you taken me?"

He stiffened and she glared at him.

"I have my reasons."

"Tell me."

"No."

She wanted to scream and pull her hair out. She was God knows where, stuck on a boat with the man who quite literally walked out her dreams. She stared out at the window, wondering how far she could swim.

"That window doesn't open wide enough to fit you through."

Emma cursed him for knowing exactly what she wished to do. She stared back at him, folding her arms over her chest. He stepped forward and when she didn't step back he smiled at her.

"Just be calm and we can talk about this."

Emma snapped. She couldn't be calm, not when she had been snatched away in the night. Her parents would never find out where she went. Her kidnapping could even cause a war if it escalated. And _he_ didn't even seem like it phased him.

She balled her fists and swung out, connecting with his jaw. She didn't care if she was a princess, she had been taught to fight since she could walk. She smirked to herself at catching him off guard. She turned her back to him and stormed away, throwing herself on the bed. She waited for retaliation but only heard his stomps as he stormed from the room. She sighed into the bed as she heard a bolt being slid into place, throwing out that idea of escape as well.

* * *

Killian was fuming at the helm, ignoring the wary looks he received from his crew. He had only wanted to go and sleep, having been up for well over two days now. His body needed rest but his mind was racing.

Everything she had revealed to him played out over and over again along with the punch she had thrown. He absentmindedly rubbed his jaw. He hadn't expected that, counting twice now that she had bested him. Clearly he wasn't dealing with a spoiled, pampered princess who indulged her rebellious side every now and again.

Killian begrudgingly thought that he may not have exactly thought his plan all the way through. He hadn't counted on her freaking out right away. While it was understandable, he was still furious. Why couldn't she just accept her situation? Why did he have to find the reincarnation that had a bit of a fight in her?

He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. He would have to go down and sleep at some point. Hopefully she would be asleep by then and he wouldn't have to worry about another confrontation.

He steered the ship farther from the Kingdom before deciding where to go. He would need all the time in the world to get her to fall for him just as he had her and there was only one place that would allow him to do that. He called his first mate forward and gave him the order.

"Are you sure Captain?"

"Quite sure Mr. Smee. We'll dock before we reach the portal and stock up on rations. There is a port only an hour from here. Wake me when we reach it. I'm sure our princess would like a bit of fresh air."

"Yes Captain."

Killian took one last look around before heading below deck to his room. He was thankful to find Emma sleeping peacefully in his bed. He smirked to himself, imagining her in quite a bit less clothes and more awake. He slipped his boots and jacket off before removing his hook from his arm. He climbed into the bed, careful not to wake her and having another fight ensue.

He curled around her, placing one arm around her waist. He inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled, content to be able to sleep next to her at last. He fell asleep to the sounds of her even breathing and the soft sighs of her dreams.


	4. Neverland

**A/N: Thank you so much for each and every review! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see them every day and to see people enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it. Updates may be getting a little more hectic as I return to University on Sunday however I'm hoping to turn out at least two more chapters before then. **

****WARNING** This chapter does contain a few dark moments that some may not want to view.**

* * *

Killian woke to the sound of pounding on the door, pulling him from his dreams. He wished to go back to them but knew that his duties called. He felt Emma stiffen next to him, apparently she had figured out that he had crawled into the bed with her, but he wanted to avoid another shouting match. Quickly he grabbed his boots, sword, and coat before fleeing the room. He slid the lock into place once more, replacing the key to the tangle of necklaces he wore.

The next several hours he oversaw the cargo being brought to his ship, making sure all of the supplies was accounted for. He took a look around the small town, stopping to buy a necklace he'd like to see around Emma's neck. He had hopes it would be the only thing adorning her body but knew he couldn't push her too far. He was walking on fragile ground and one wrong step could put him back even more than he already was.

As he wandered back to the ship he had to remind himself that this wasn't Milah. As easy as he wanted it to be for Emma to have her memories, he knew it was going to be more difficult than that. Although he had a hunch that she had been dreaming of the past life, he knew that she wouldn't be emotional connected to it. She wouldn't one day wake up loving him. He would have to win her heart on his own.

When he returned to his ship he made last checks around before shouting orders for the ship to start sailing. It would be only a few hours before they would reach the portal and then he would have years to break down her walls.

The journey to the portal went as smoothly as ever. The wind was on their side and cut their time nearly in half. The familiar tug of the portal made Killian grimace as he steered the Jolly Roger to the other realm. Most of the crew had experienced the feeling before but some were new and he watched as they braced themselves, sure that the water would come crashing down and destroy their vessel.

The water never touched them. The whirlpool swirled around them before closing and propelling them forward. They floated for only a brief moment before landing in the crystal clear waters of Neverland. It was daylight and the sun beamed down on them. The crew cheered, celebrating the success of their travels. Hook smirked around, nodding his head to various crew members.

Smee walked to the wheel, placing one hand on a notch.

"Go get some rest Captain," he said, motioning to take over for him, "You could use with sleep and a nice hot meal."

Hook nodded, "Bring some for Emma."

He looked around once more before heading to his cabin. He opened the door and stepped down into the room. He first glanced at the bed, noticing it was empty. Suddenly a vase came flying by his face, only missing by a few inches.

Startled, he turned toward the thrower. Emma was standing, glaring at him, another piece of pottery in her hands.

"That was a warning shot," she said. Hook held his hands up, hoping she would recognize the gesture as a friendly one and lower the bowl. She stared at him, her knuckles turning white as he grip tightened on her makeshift weapon.

"I have questions."

"I may have answers." Emma looked as though she may throw the bowl at him but thought again, keeping it raised in case she decided to let it fly.

"Why did you sleep in the bed?"

"I was tired," he shrugged, "and it is still my bed. I will continue to sleep in it, hopefully with your warm body next to me."

She made a disgusted sound but still didn't throw the bowl, "What did you do while I slept? Did you _touch_ me?"

Her accusation threw him off, "I didn't touch a single hair on the beautiful head of yours, though I may have dreamt about doing more than just touching you." He winked at her, letting the smirk slide into place on his face.

She hurled the bowl at him and he ducked in time. She had fantastic aim and he felt pride bubble in his chest once more. She reached for another item, grabbing the picture frame off the desk. His only portrait of Milah. Killian stepped forward, not wanting her to break his most cherished item.

She looked down at it and gasped. Killian took another step forward, hoping to grab it before it could be broken. She looked up at him, a storm of fury in her eyes.

"Is this why you took me?" she shouted at him, waving the portrait around.

"Emma don't be foolish," he hissed at her, "do not break that portrait."

She stared at him and raised it above her head, "this is why you took me? Because I look so much like this portrait?"

"Emma," he warned, taking another step forward.

She looked at him for a moment before swinging her arm down, letting the portrait crash to the floor and break apart, scattering across the room. Killian only saw red as he charged toward her. She stepped back, fear suddenly replacing her rebellious nature in a split second. He reached out, grabbing her arm.

"You foolish girl," he whispered, letting his anger seep into every word, "you have just destroyed the only item in this room that mattered to me."

"You destroyed the only thing that mattered to me," she hissed at him, " you took me from my family without so much as a second thought. Tit for tat, _Jones_."

Killian felt his anger surge in him, bubble out of control, a voice in the back of his mind telling him she needed to be punished for her act of treachery. In a flash his hand came down on her cheek, leaving her stumbling back and Killian to stare at her hard. Every fiber in him whispered that she deserved it.

She stared at him, gingerly touching her cheek. Seeing the hurt and fear that flashed in his eyes made him take a step back. Already Neverland was feeding on the darkest part of him, letting it escape from the place he kept it hidden at all times. He took another step back before turning and heading for the door.

"They're coming for me," Emma said to him quietly, all the fight drained from her, "my family will hunt you down to the farthest reaches of the realm and find me."

He stared at her hard before walking up to the door.

"Good thing we're not in that realm anymore," he said bitterly before leaving the room and slamming the door. He was too frustrated with his short temper and her childish antics to even worry about double checking the lock before storming away.

Killian Jones desperately needed a drink.

* * *

Emma waited for the footsteps to fade away before she let the tears fall down her face. She hated that he affected her so. She walked over to the mirror, inspecting her now red cheek. With any luck it wouldn't bruise and serve as a reminder for her. She walked back to the broken portrait, kneeling down to pick up the pieces.

She didn't even know what had come over her. One minute she is looking at her own face and the next she felt the urge to break it just as he had broken her. A voice in the back of her mind egged her to break it and sneer at his fallen face. As soon as she had let the portrait smash on the ground she felt regret pool in her stomach. Immediately she wanted to apologize to him but the voice beckoned her once more to say the words that would twist the knife in his heart. She hadn't expected him to react as he had.

She heard the door to the room open and shut but didn't bother to turn around.

"If you're here to apologize," she bit out, "I'm currently not willing to accept it."

"I'm just here to bring food," the voice startled her and she turned around. A young man stood, balancing a tray while attempting to step around the shattered glass and pottery.

"Here let me help," Emma said, rushing to grab the tray that threatened to fall from his hands.

"Thanks," he smiled, making Emma blush and look down at the food that was brought to the room. She wasn't particularly hungry and placed the tray on the table for later. She turned around to find the young man staring at her.

"I'm Evan," he smiled, "and you must be the Emma we've all heard about?"

"You've heard about me?" she squeaked, pretending to busy herself with picking up the broken pieces that still littered the floor.

"Oh yes," he smiled at her again, "Captain told us many things on our journey here."

"Where exactly is _here_ Evan?" She looked up at him, scrutinizing him for the first time. He was young, no older than twenty, and attractive, though not nearly as startling at Killian. He smiled again, but this one didn't quite match the warmth in his eyes. Emma looked down, picking up more pieces.

"Neverland," Emma's hands stilled. She had heard stories of Neverland. The place that feeds on your imagination and fears, your anger and darkest desires. The place that grants eternal age to any that enter it's treacherous realm.

Emma figured that accounted for her behavior and begrudgingly assumed that was what drove Killian to his breaking point so fast. Evan knelt down next to her, helping to pick up pieces off the ground.

"Why Neverland?" she wondered aloud, grabbing at the last piece. Evan's hand brushed against hers and she felt chills creep up her spine.

Quickly she got up, dumping the broken pieces on the table. She tried to ignore the sense of dread that settled in her stomach as Evan stood behind her, adding the few pieces he had collected to the table.

His hand brushed down her shoulder and Emma shuddered at his touch. It wasn't something she was welcoming and she turned away from him.

"It's been so long since I've felt the touch of a woman," he murmured to her, reaching out once more. Emma looked at him, grabbing his wrist, noticing that something darker had replaced the warm look in his eyes. She backed away as he advanced on her.

"Captain Hook told us of the beauty that belonged to you but he wasn't truthful enough," Emma felt her legs back into the bed as Evan stepped into her personal space, "you're much more intoxicating in person."

"Evan," she put a warning hand to his chest in order to push him away but he grabbed her wrist, shoving her onto the bed. She knew what would come very shortly if she didn't fight him off. Thankfully Charming had been a _very_ protective father and taught her the basics of self defense.

She kicked at him and rolled off the bed as he backed away to avoid her foot. He grabbed her hair, dragging her toward him. He stood her up, leaning in to kiss her as Emma tried to lean away. His lips landed on her neck and he bit down, making Emma gasp and pull away from him. This felt _wrong_.

As he moved to untie the sash that held the robe together Emma decided it was her only chance. She brought her knew up, connecting exactly where she wanted to. As he double over Emma grabbed his chin, forcing his face upward and Emma swung out. He stumbled away from her and fell to his knees, clearly trying to get back the air to his lungs.

When he looked up at her and the cold desire had turned to murderous rage Emma did the only thing she knew that would help her in this situation. She screamed for the Captain.


	5. Dreams

**A/N: So I wanted to take a moment to explain my version of Neverland in this story. My idea of the Neverland that they are in is poisoned by Pan's power. In my world this Neverland will bring the worst out in everyone instead of fueling their imaginations. To me that is the nature of Neverland under Pan's control. Pan will also make a short appearance in the story but not until later. He will be much like the show's version with a few twists of my own. Therefore this story will turn darker before it gets lighter. With that in mind please enjoy the story and review!**

* * *

Killian was rummaging in the supply room when he heard the shout. Immediately his head whipped to the direction of his cabin. Another scream and he dropped the bottle of rum he had finally found and dashed out to the deck. He rushed past pirates that stared at his cabin and swung the door open. He stomped down the stairs, taking in the scene.

One of his newest crew members lay still on the floor, his throat jaggedly cut open. Emma was huddled in a corner, covered in blood that he hoped was not hers, using a piece of broken pottery as a weapon. She had it trained on Smee as he tried to approach her.

"Stop," his voice was quiet but a clear demand. Smee turned to look at him and Emma continued to keep her eyes trained on Smee.

"Get rid of him," his eyes flickered to the body on the floor. He grabbed Smee's arm as he walked past, "and bring in a tub for her to clean herself in." Smee nodded and Killian walked slowly over to Emma.

"Darling I won't hurt you," he said cautiously, "give me the pottery so you don't hurt yourself."

Emma looked at him and flicked her eyes to her makeshift weapon. She eyed Smee and another man as they dragged the body away. Her grip tightened on the shard and Killian reached out for her.

"Hey, Emma," she flinched away from him, "focus on me. Don't look at that man." He kept his eyes on hers as he heard the body thumping up the stairs and the door being shut. As soon as it closed Emma relaxed and handed the pottery to him. He flung it away and moved toward her.

He held her at arm's length, examining every inch he could see. Her robe was slightly open, her arms were scratched up and had a few pieces of glass stuck in them, and she had a small cut on her swollen lip. Killian gripped her tighter, wishing her pain away.

"What happened?"

She looked down, avoiding his gaze. She shrugged her shoulders and moved past him. He watched her adjust her robe and tighten the sash that kept it closed.

He caught her arm and turned her to face him. Gently he grasped her chin and lifted it to look at him.

"Emma," he pleaded, "I need to know. What he did defied every one of my orders in regard to your safety. I _need_ to know darling."

She took a deep breath and looked to the table, toying with the pieces that scattered the wooden surface.

"He tried to come on to me. I fought with him, kneed him and punched him, but then he leapt up at me and I screamed for you. He grabbed my neck and started to choke me and he told me he would kill me if I tried that again. He dragged me to the table and pushed me down on it. I grabbed the piece of pottery and swung out and I cut his neck open. It happened in less than a minute and then the other man barged in and I shoved Evan off me and ran to the corner. That's when you showed up."

"He's lucky you killed him," Killian muttered to her, "because if I had gotten my hands on him he would have much more than a slit throat to worry about."

Emma shuddered and Killian pulled her into his arms. He expected her to push him off and yell but instead she sighed and relaxed into him.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand love?"

"With you I feel safe," she muttered into her chest, "I feel like I've been here before and I have a gut feeling I _know_ you but I can't explain it."

Killian grinned at her words. So she _did_ remember some things. Emma hissed as he touched one of the cuts and Killian stood back. He turned and rummaged through his cabinets for bandages and rum to clean her wounds with.

"Sit," he motioned to the chair and she obliged. He sat in the opposite one, depositing the makeshift medical supplies on the table. He motioned for her arm and reluctantly she held it out. Carefully he removed the pieces of glass with the tip of his hook. Emma didn't scream or cry as he had expected her to, instead she grimaced but held her own. Soaking a cloth in the rum he dabbed it at her wounds and she hissed through her teeth.

"I must say you're much tougher than I had expected _Princess_."

"Well when your father is a sheppard and your mother a bandit you tend to get your hands dirty. Also when you sneak away from the castle as often as I did then you are familiar with a little bit of violence. This isn't my first run in with a man who thought he could take me," she frowned, "but this is the first time I had to kill one."

"Neverland does that to even the most pure at heart," Killian murmured.

"Then why bring me here?"

"Because I need time," Killian looked up after cleaning the last cut on her arm, "and Neverland has all the time in the world."

"Time for what?"

Killian reached up, gingerly cleaning the cut that grazed her hairline.

"Time for you."

He cupped her cheek and she leaned into the touch. He leaned forward slowly, trying not to frighten her. He was _so_ close to kissing her and all he wanted to do was pull her into his lap and never let go.

"Emma," he murmured and she leaned toward him slightly.

Suddenly the door was opened and he heard the tell tale signs of the tub being brought down. The moment was broken, much to Killian's dismay. Emma pulled back, her expression guarded once more, and poised one hand near the larger pieces of broken glass, still wary of anyone but him. Killian waited patiently for Smee to fill it then dismissed him.

"You can clean yourself up and then I'll help you bandage the wounds."

"I can manage," she said but he heard the unspoken truth behind the words, _I need time alone_. He nodded and walked back to the deck, making sure this time that she was safely locked away. Everyone stopped as he stood at the helm, staring hard at each and every pirate on his ship.

"Let that be a warning to anyone that dare to even _look_ at her the wrong way, savy?"

There was a hushed consent and the deck returned to business as normal. Killian ignored the pull in his gut that told him to find the body and mutilate it further. He had to ignore the darker part of himself, for both his and Emma's sake.

* * *

Emma slowly lowered herself into the warm tub, sighing as her protesting limbs complained. Slowly she washed the blood and sweat off her face and body. She had seen battle before, the sight of blood didn't make her queasy. She washed and sat thinking, long after the water turned a deep red from her body.

Memories of Evan turning into such a monster made her frown. One minute he was kind and then the next he looked like any other criminal that had accosted her on the streets. She had to remind herself that this ship was full of criminals, some evil down to their very core.

She could remember the stories that were told of Neverland. While some may have believed it was a place of imagination and childhood fun, Emma knew otherwise. Children were warned about Pan, the monster that had Neverland under his thumb. He would snatch children up without so much as a second glance, bringing them to their own personal hell. Emma shivered as she recalled the nightmarish tales that had been passed down to her. She was slightly afraid that Neverland would bring out the worst of her dreamland and the Captain that resided both here and there.

As her thoughts of Neverland began to fade they morphed into thoughts of the elusive Captain. Emma couldn't quite figure out the enigma that was Killian Jones. She had heard of him often, though most times it was his moniker that she had heard. Her parents tried to keep the tales of his gruesome raids secret from her but not much was hidden in the castle. Emma always found out, one way or another.

Eventually she raised herself out of the tub, drying herself off and picking up the robe once more. She made the mental note of discovering where more clothes could be. Carefully she wrapped the bandages around her arm, thankful the cuts weren't too deep.

She examined herself in the mirror. Her lips were still swollen and she had bags under her eyes. Her cheek was only slightly bruised but she frowned none the less. If she was going to survive this ordeal she was going to have to be faster and stronger than anything that wanted to hurt her.

She was done with thinking for the day. She didn't need any more thoughts polluting her brain. Exhausted Emma crawled into bed and let sleep take her.

* * *

_She looked around, smiling as the breeze brought the scent of the ocean to her. It was always exhilarating, having new adventures every day. She looked to the helm, watching the man she loved do something that gave him a purpose._

_He caught her stare and smirked at her. He motioned for her to join him and she sauntered over. Instead of meeting him she opened the door to their cabin, throwing a look over her shoulder at him. It didn't take long for him to call someone over and join her below._

_As soon as his feet hit the floor he was on her. He pushed her toward the bed, devouring every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. His lips traveled up to her own, molding against her perfectly. His hands traveled everywhere, lifting her shirt up far enough that he could palm her breasts._

_"Killian," she gasped in his ear and the growl from his throat only spurred her on further. Her hands worked at the buttons on his vest, attempting to get rid of the pesky fabric._

_His lips were on her throat and she pulled the vest and shirt off of him. Her fingers ran down his chest, moving toward their ultimate goal. She made quick work of the laces and ran her fingers along the top of his pants._

_"What is it you want?" she whispered huskily to him. He groaned again, thrusting his hips closer to hers._

_"You know what I want."_

_Her fingers dove into his pants and his hands pushed her skirt up, going to where she needed him most. His fingers stroked in just the right way and she arched against him. Moans were escaping her throat and she bit down to quiet them._

_"Tell me."_

_She freed him from the confines of the leather pants and her pushed against her. She needed to feel him, all of him._

_"You," he groaned against her neck, shifting even closer to her, "always you. Milah."_

* * *

Emma woke with a start, her eyes blinking open. Vaguely she was aware of Killian's sleeping form next to her. She could still feel the ghostly sensation of hands, _his_ hands, roaming across her body. She wanted to crawl away from him, demand to know why he continued to haunt her dreams. Emotions flooded her, some she could call her own but others she couldn't place. She felt as if she had another person in her mind. Another person and their memories.

In the back of her mind she realized that this was the first dream that they had even touched. The first one that the feel of his fingers on her hadn't brought her back to this life, her life.

And never once had he uttered her name. Emma repeated it over and over again in her head. She knew he had called her that in the tavern when they had first met. Now she was more confused than ever and the only think she could hold on to from the dream was the name he had called to her.

_Milah._


	6. Gone

Emma paced around the cabin, arguing with herself over a simple matter. It had been nearly a month since they had arrived in Neverland and Killian had yet to let her out of the room. The only contact she had was with him, no one else had dared to come near the Captain's cabin after the incident at the start of their stay in the realm. As she continued to pace she debated how to go about asking him to let her out.

She reasoned that she needed fresh air and being stuffed in the room all day and night was beginning to make her go crazy. And going crazy in Neverland was the last thing on her agenda. She fidgeted with a few books she had read already, waiting for Killian to come with their lunch.

Every moment he wasn't tending to his ship and crew he spent with her. She continued to be plagued by dreams, some more frightening than before. Every time she cried out and woke up with her heart pounding viciously, Killian was there to soothe her with his arms and words. Secretly it made her feel even more safe in his presence and that notion frightened more than it should.

The only things she could piece together was that she had an uncanny resemblance to his lost love and a few of her memories. Though she did believe in reincarnation, the idea unsettled her too much for her to even begin to consider it.

"Lunch," Killian's voice filled the cabin as he carried in a tray with two steaming bowls. Emma raced to help him, hoping to put him in a good enough mood that he may consider her request. He smiled down at her, closing and locking the door behind him.

Emma carefully set the tray on the table, placing the bowls in their respective places. She felt Killian's hand ghost across her waist before grasping her chin, pulling it up to look at him.

"May I?" he murmured, glancing down at her lips. He had taken to asking her before kissing her and although Emma said no most of the times he would steal a kiss from her lips regardless and whisper pirate to her after.

She nodded her head and felt his eyes narrow only slightly but he dove in for a kiss regardless. He let his lips linger on hers longer than before, clearly testing his limits. When he finally released her chin Emma ducked her head down, hiding her blush by finishing to prepare the table for their lunch together.

"What is it you want love?" His voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Pardon me?"

"You want something," he shrugged his shoulder and sat down to begin eating his stew. Emma sat opposite him, gently placing her napkin in her lap. She unconsciously bit her lower lip, eyes staring into the stew. His had reached out, tugging her lip free of her teeth.

"How did you know?"

"You're an open book, love."

Emma huffed and steeled her shoulders, preparing to look more demanding than she felt.

"I want to go outside."

"No." He hadn't even taken the time to consider her request and Emma pushed away from the table angrily. She stalked over to the window, ignoring the arms that snaked around her waist and the muscled chest that rested against her back.

"You can't keep me in here forever," she whispered angrily, glaring out at the island that was visible from the window.

"It's not safe," he said simply, kissing the top of her head before resting his chin there. She sighed and leaned against him.

"I need to get out of this cabin. I'm going insane in here. I need to see the sun and the ocean. I need to breath fresh air. Killian I can't stay in here anymore."

She felt him sigh against her, felt him kiss the top of her head once more before spinning her around. His hand rested on her waist as he looked her up and down.

"Is this truly what you want?" She could tell he was giving in and she grinned up at him.

"Yes it is. I promise that I will stick right by you and I won't talk to anyone and I won't make myself a bother in anyway. Please Killian just let me go out for an hour. That's all I need."

"An hour. Nothing more and nothing less." He nodded at her and Emma couldn't control herself. She flung her arms around him, whispering her thanks into his neck. His arms went around her tightly, squeezing her against his chest.

She let go and stood back down on her feet. He held out his hand and she took it as he led her outside. As soon as the first wave of fresh air hit her, Emma knew she wouldn't be able to wipe the smile off her face. She looked around the deck, noticing it seemed rather empty for a ship. She followed Killian up to the helm as he took his position at the wheel.

"Killian?" She glanced around once more, realizing there was no one in sight. Below the deck seemed eerily quiet as well. She turned around, looking at his back as he stiffened.

"Emma?"

"Where is your crew?"

"Hm?" She glared at his back as she stomped over, pulling his shoulder so he had to face her.

"Where is your crew?" She emphasized each word, watching his reaction.

"They went on leave to the island."

"Lie."

"They decided to leave Neverland."

"Lie."

"Are you suddenly gifted with the magically ability to tell when one lies?" He questioned, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"All my life." Emma let her hands fall to her hips, "Where is your crew? I advise not lying again."

"Not here."

"Clearly. How long have they been gone?"

"A few days."

"Lie."

"A month." Emma froze, her eyes wide as anger coursed through her veins.

"Your crew has been gone," she swallowed down the angry words she wanted to throw at him, "for a _month_?"

"Aye."

"So there's been no danger?" She watched as he stiffened once again, his body language clearly going into a defensive mode.

"There's been plenty of danger."

"You've kept me locked away in your room," she paused turning away from him, "to protect me from a crew that has been gone. How did they leave? Did you kill them?"

"Not all of them." Emma stiffened, sensing there was more to the story, "Those that were loyal to _him_," Emma flinched as she recalled exactly who _he_ was, "I killed. The rest I sent back to the Enchanted Forest."

Emma turned on her heal, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You've kept me here but returned everyone else to my home?" He voice rose as her accusations went on, "You've kept me a prisoner. Lied to me. You've been pretending that a danger is why you've been keeping me locked away but really you're just afraid."

"I suggest you watch your words carefully," he hissed. She ignored the anger that sparked in his eyes and continued on.

"You're afraid I might get away from you. Well congratulations are in order because you have revealed your true self to me. The great _Captain Hook_ is nothing more than a coward."

Emma knew instantly that her words weren't the wisest but she didn't care. Anger blinded the reasonable part of her mind, made her see red everywhere. She heard Killian growl low in his throat as he stalked toward her.

Emma back up, hitting a small table. Blindly she reached behind her and picked up the small but heavy spyglass. As he walked toward her Emma did the only thing she could think of. She swung out, connecting the instrument with his temple.

Immediately he went down, knocked out from her blow. Emma checked to make sure her was truly out before she looked around frantically. There was only one thing she could even think to do. Before she let the reasonable part of her mind speak she dove into the waters, determined to swim to the island.

* * *

Killian woke with the familiar pounding in his head. Emma had outsmarted him yet again. He fumed silently, slowly getting up. His head throbbed and he knew his only cure was in the form of a bottle hidden in his cabin. First he had to find his mischievous princess.

"Emma?" he called out, searching every hiding spot above the deck before moving below.

"Emma?" he shouted as his search began to get more frantic. He tore apart every room he reached, panic replacing his anger as he spent more time realizing she wasn't on his ship anymore. He raced above the deck, leaning over the rail and searching the waters for her.

He didn't know how long he had been out, but by now Emma was surely gone. The mermaid infested waters always made sure anyone who dared to swim in them never had the chance again. Slowly he slid down the wood of his ship. His heart began to break once again.

Not once but now twice he lost his true love. Lost his only happy ending. He cursed, letting the anger that Neverland amplified course through his veins. He stumbled down to his room, throwing the door open and stomping down the stairs. He rummaged finding his almost empty bottle of rum. He downed the alcohol in one swig, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

_Coward_. That was the last thing his true love had said to him. The very last thing and he hadn't how right she was. He was a coward for keeping her hidden away, pretending there was a danger only he could protect her from. In his anger he threw the bottle at his wall, letting the glass rain down on the floor.

He let out an angry shout and began grabbing anything he could reach and throw it across the room. Plates lay smashed, books were thrown carelessly, pillows were torn with his hook. He picked up the brush she had used just that morning as he joked with her.

He looked over at the mirror, letting his reflection stare back. He saw ever flaw. Every touch of darkness and madness that had forced his swan to jump to her death. He gripped the brush, angry at the accusing look his reflection gave him.

"STOP IT!" He shouted at the reflection, hurling the brush at the mirror. It cracked instantly, distorting his image. Twisting him into the monster he had become on the inside. He grit his teeth and grabbed a new bottle of rum, tugging the stopper out and spitting it out amongst the mess of his anger.

He took a long swig and glared out the window at the setting sun and the island. He thought he saw something rising out of the forest and stopped his movement. He watched as it continued to rise into the darkening skies and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of it. He left the bottle of rum forgotten on the table as he rushed to the deck. He stumbled up the stairs to the helm, grabbing the spyglass quickly and focusing on the island.

Sure enough he could see it, the billowy black smoke of a fire. He smiled, letting the spyglass fall to the ground. He knew there was only one person who was naive enough to build a fire in the middle of Neverland as night dawned on them. He felt his heart surge back to life, bringing the broken pieces back together.

Emma hadn't died in the water. He didn't have to mourn the loss of another life. She was on the island, safe from the mermaids but attracting new attention to her. He prepared a rowboat to take him to shore. He was going to get his love back and then he was going to get his happy ending.


End file.
